


The Princess

by Mister_Clever



Series: Secrets of the Mansion [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom!Asami, But Asami loves her., Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Korra is a dork., Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, She is a dork too., Shibari, Strap-Ons, Top!Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: Asami Sato has a secret. Something which, if unveiled, could ruin her entire career. But she can't help it. She has fallen for Korra and things just slipped out of her control ever since that vacation in the spirit world. But things aren't always simple when one dates the Avatar.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Secrets of the Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here am I with yet another slice of life series but smut bunnies attacked me last night with an idea of Korrasami having their own cute-and-dorky D/S dynamics. I think insecurity and dumb little plays really suit them well so here it goes. Little Disclaimer: This will mostly be just porn with a moderate amount of plot so read at your own risk.

Asami was sitting in her office, her hands buried in her jacket. Her fingers, as always, immediately found her nipples. Today she wasn't wearing underwear upon her girlfriend's special request.

Her mind was revolving around her all day, especially now as she groped herself. She imagined those hard but ever so gentle hands roaming around her body and her stomach immediately hitched. Korra must be training now. Or exercising. And Asami could almost see the sunlight playing on those muscular arms, her girlfriend's sweaty skin glistening. 

There was a lot of sweat last night too. And other things. Korra was constantly teasing her. If she would be here, Asami would be sprawled on the desk and her girlfriend would surely be eating her by now. 

The train of thought was broken when her fingers found her slick and dripping pussy.

_ "Are you sure it's a good idea, darling?" Asami asked this morning. Korra had just explained to her the newest idea she had: They would start a denial challenge. Her girlfriend would be edging and teasing her and Asami's goal would be to deny her own orgasm for as long as possible.  _

_ Korra gave her that usual dorky smile. "I think we both know you need to work on self restraint" she gestured to the lump of steel on the drawer. "If you agree, of course" she looked at the engineer with a cheeky grin. _

_ Asami rolled her eyes. But she was sure Korra already knew her answer. "When have I given up all control?" she sighed. She had to admit, the idea was intriguing.  _

_ "When we started dating officially… and I wrapped you around my finger." Korra purred, caressing her girlfriend's lower back with a sheepish smile. _

_ Asami loved cuddling with Korra at the start of the day. She would snuggle up to that warm, bulky and muscular body and then nothing else matters. But Korra knew how to spice up those cuddles. All it took was some soft caressing here and there and the engineer already lost herself. _

_ "Yeah. Because I was a big dork" Asami sighed.  _

_ "But you are my dork. My little submissive princess. And you looove when I do things to you." _

_ "What… things would you do to me?" Asami couldn't believe it was working. She fell into that trap over and over. That suggestive tone crept into her mind and settled there like a mischievous spirit, whispering all sorts of kinky stuff.  _

_ "Maybe I would tie you up again. I bet you'd like that. Being so vulnerable and at my mercy. And I would taste you. Because I'm dying to eat that juicy peach" Korra whispered. _

_ "Yes…" Asami hummed with lust, her core setting on fire. _

_ Korra smirked and gently bit her girlfriend's collarbone. _

_ The response was immediate, Asami's chest heaved up as the Avatar nipped on her skin, leaving behind hickey after hickey as those soft lips carried on towards her chest… _

She was awakened from her daydreaming by a hand venturing on her neck. "Seems like you're having fun" the familiar voice whispered and her lips were captured in a long, passionate kiss.

"Mhmmm" Asami hummed in agreement, her mouth too occupied to talk at the moment.

"And I think you're doing something very very naughty" Korra hummed and Asami found her hands pinned to her chair. -  _ Those damn wristbands -  _ she thought, feeling the metal accessoires holding her arms down and she could see that her girlfriend had one hand behind her back, secretly controlling them like a puppeteer. 

"I couldn't help it" Asami blushed. She was denied last night and she felt horny ever since. "You don't let me cum" she pouted. 

"Then maybe I should" Korra suggested with a wink, inches away from her girlfriend.

"What are… you planning?" The engineer asked tentatively.

"Should I spoil the surprise? I thought you trust me" Korra replied teasingly.

And she fell into another trap. Of course she trusted her girlfriend. She wouldn't have agreed to any of this otherwise.

"I trust you. " Asami mumbled, kissing her girlfriend on the nose.

"Good. Then follow me, naughty little princess" Korra gave her a crooked smile and casually walked out. 

Asami struggled to move, the metal bands pinning her wrists to the chair's armrests. By the time she could move freely, Korra gained a big headstart. Another game of hide-and-seek. Asami hated this. Her body was aching for Korra. Her Korra. Her kisses and her hands as they roamed her body. Her heat as they snuggled after sex. Her sweet purring as she whispered dirty and dorky things in her ear. Yet this little chasing caused her body to tingle with a pleasant nervousness. 

She tried to think with Korra's head, which was not really hard to be honest. Her girlfriend always had a direct approach and strategic thinking wasn't her best quality. 

She entered their bedroom and a strong breeze slammed the door. Just as expected. But one thing she didn't count on was Korra jumping right into action. It came out of nowhere as she was encased by two strong arms from behind, her girlfriend's breasts pressing into her back. 

"Korra what…" she protested but a kiss on her neck cut her off. She drew a ragged breath as her body weakened suddenly and she felt herself slumping against her girlfriend. "Fuck" she breathed out as one hand slithered under her open jacket. 

"Watch your tongue, naughty girl" Korra whispered, planting another kiss on the neck while she squeezed her girlfriend's left bosom playfully.

Asami gasped in surprise, and soon a low, lustful moan broke out from her as her girlfriend started massaging her tiddies. Korra knew how to turn her on with the simplest touch. 

"You like it like this, darling?" Korra asked in that suggestive tone she always used during their little foreplays. Her voice was dripping with innuendo and made Asami craving more and more by each passing minute.

"Yes…" the engineer sighed, arching her body into her girlfriend's hand.

"Maybe you want more…" the Avatar continued, her other hand starting to move on her girl's bare stomach, drawing Asami's name on the tensed abs before moving down to the lower belly. 

"Spirits" the girl moaned in response as the next - word caused her to blush and shudder in frustration. It was a question. More like a suggestion or an invitation to many many dirty things.

"Is that a yes?" Korra asked quietly, repeating the word again. 

"Yes!" Asami screamed hysterically. She snapped. Korra won. Again. 

"So do you want me to make you come?" Korra asked softly, a gentle trick sending Asami to heavens as her girlfriend's hands became cold as ice. She started stroking the engineer’s body and Asami's nubs unwillingly hardened as a response to the sudden change of temperature while goosebumps flooded her skin wherever the Avatar touched her.

"Yes!" Asami moaned in utter bliss. 

"Ask nicely then" Korra whispered, her hands suddenly warming up until they were almost burning her skin as she continued teasing and tormenting her girlfriend's body.

Asami turned dark red as she felt the wetness creeping down her inner thigh. She couldn’t hold it and cried out in this beautiful agony. A painful aching awakened in her just like how it happened after every ruined orgasm. "Please..." she begged as Korra continued playing with her. "Korra please" she whimpered.

"Very well then. Off with your pants darling" she whispered, kissing Asami one final time before leaving her trembling girlfriend in the middle of the room. She strolled to the bed and Asami could finally see her. She was beautiful in her own way, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue knickers. 

Asami started stripping obediently, removing her boots and pants and now standing in front of her judge in her birthday suit - or at least… naked except the wristbands.

Her girlfriend smiled cheekily at the sight in front of her but she froze up. Her act broke for a minute and she stood in awe. Asami was beautiful as ever, her wavy hair let down and the moonlight dancing on her shivery skin with the glistening wetness between her thighs. A sight which always awakened Korra's dirtiest desires.

"Something wrong?" Asami asked as she stepped to Korra.

"I um… huh… I…" Korra blushed as her girlfriend straddled her waist. "You look divine" she mumbled sheepishly. 

Asami giggled happily. Her girlfriend was such a dork sometimes.

"Maybe you should dominate your divine companion then" Asami smiled as she guided her back into their little scene.

Asami knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth. With a bit of help from a powerful breeze and some metalbending, she quickly found herself sprawled on her back, the Avatar straddling her like a ravenous beast. "That's cheating… you always use be…" lips crashed on hers, dragging her into a series of long, sloppy kisses. Asami found herself clawing Korra's back as they snogged and snogged, barely parting for air. 

"You wanted to say something, naughty girl?" She growled in a low voice, quickly regulating her breath as she pinned her girlfriend's wrists to the pillow beside her head to stop her from groping.

"Just that you are sexy as hell" Asami panted with an even darker blush. "And I want you for myself"

"Greediness is a sin, princess" Korra tutted her with a serious expression. "But maybe I'm equally guilty in it" she admitted, head tilting as she slipped from her role a bit again. She could barely concentrate on the task with Asami looking like this.

Raven hair fanned out on the pillows as she looked up at her with that smug smile… And those sharp green eyes looking at her... Into her... She could lose herself in Asami any moment. Her Asami. Her beautiful, genius girlfriend. The one who made her tremble at the knee any day. For Korra, it was always about her. And she knew Asami loved being a sub. But she sometimes fell out of her position at the sight of her. 

Asami noticed her girlfriend spacing out again. She just froze, gazing at her. One look she couldn’t get enough of. She blew her girlfriend a kiss, winking playfully. She couldn’t do much given Korra's weight was pushing down at her, but she could still tease her girl a bit. "Y'know… sometimes I wonder who is really in charge" she purred in a suggestive tone. It was sweet when Korra fell out of her role like this. To be honest it was part of their dynamics. Her girlfriend was rather dominant on most days and she had to admit, she loved being subjected to her will, knowing she would stop any time Asami felt so. But there were times when Korra just couldn’t keep up with it.

Her girlfriend's face turned sad for a minute and Asami knew what was up. Today's training must've been a hard one. 

"Rainy day?" She asked, giving the que for a small timeout. They spent weeks at the beginning until they sorted everything out. Asami had her safe words to break any scene and Korra had hers too for the rare occasions when the tables turned.  _ Rainy day _ was a question they asked when they were concerned about the other outside the scene. 

Korra just nodded and pulled her hands back, letting go of her girlfriend's wrists. 

Asami knew it was something else this time. Her girl usually replied with something ridiculously dumb like umbrella if it wasn't that serious or rainbow if it was just momentary hesitation, but when she didn't reply that meant trouble. So she sat up and placed her hand on the Avatar's cheek. "Forget sex for Aang's sake." She mumbled with a gentle smile. 

Tears gathered in Korra's eyes and she buried her face in Asami's shoulder, sobbing like a baby. 

Her girlfriend just kissed her hair, hugging her tightly with one hand, using the other to support herself and Korra in their position. She held her silently. She knew Korra too well to know that she won't talk until she's not ready to.

Long minutes passed when the Avatar finally moved. She looked up and kissed Asami on the cheek, mumbling an apology. 

"Don't be sorry love. You're more important."

She shook her head. She felt like she disappointed Asami. Her girlfriend waited all day long. And she failed to please her. All because she was the friggin Avatar. 

"I think it's time to talk, Korra." Asami whispered, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Fine" Korra growled, climbing off of her girl and settling beside her. 

"What bothers you sweetie" The engineer asked, turning to gace Korra.

"I keep seeing Aang." She mumbled. 

"Aang? I thought you lost your connection to him when…"

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava. Yes. I thought so too. But it's like part of him is out there. In my dreams. During meditation. I feel like he is calling me. Maybe his spirit isn't gone. But I can't reach him. And if he is really there, I owe Tenzin that much. To find him."

"Korra you're pushing yourself again. You were meditating last night too. And I bet the moment I fall asleep you'll sneak out to the shrine again. You can't keep this up."

"Asami I have to…"

"No. You have to do nothing. If Aang's here, he'll find you. I'm not good in this spiritual stuff but I know my girlfriend and I know when is she overworking herself."

"Sato, I hate you sometimes" Korra grumbled

"Does Tenzin know?"

"Yes. And he gave me the same advice. He said I shouldn't strain my head too hard. I guess you two are right."

"Then trust him. And trust me too. You'll find Aang when the time is right. Now let me try something." She kissed the Avatar softly and then sat up.

"Mhmm.. 'Sami… what are you planning?"

"Just a simple trick to help you fall asleep. Now shut up and come here" she patted her lap.

Korra smiled a bit "I love you, Sato" she whispered as she kissed Asami briefly before she settled with her head in her girlfriend's lap. 

"All you have to do is relax, okay? No bending, no tricks. Just relaxing."

"Noted" Korra smiled and took one last glance of her girl before closing her eyes.

Asami started working immediately, massaging her girlfriend's pressure points carefully. She was humming a small song to help Korra, much like how she learnt from her mother. 

Soon enough, Korra's breathing evened out and her girlfriend fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight darling" Asami slid out from under her and lay down, curling an arm around Korra's stomach.

The next morning Asami woke up to a painfully cold blow on her body. Korra was sitting beside her and she was playing with a small ball of air as it rolled back and forth on her body, holding a coil of rope in her hand. "Korra what…" she gasped as the breeze ran across her chest, her nipples getting hard immediately.

"Morning, 'Sami" Korra whispered in her ear now and licked her girlfriend's jawline before planting kisses all the way to the chin. 

"Mhmooorning" Asami moaned in a low, hungry voice, arching against Korra’s hand as it cupped onto her right breast.

“I think I owe you something from last night, isn't that right, princess?” The Avatar hummed in her ear while massaging her bosom.  _ \- So this is about last night. Fuck… -  _ Asami thought as she rolled her hips. “Yes darling.” She mumbled. She was still sleepy, despite the intense wakeup.

“And I think I promised to tie you up, didn’t I?” The Avatar pushed further but the air became smoother, caressing the engineer’s body softly. 

“Mhmmm… yeah… tie me up please” she meowed in agreement, and Korra immediately got down to work. She tied her girls wrists to the headboard, kissing along the underside of her arm as she came back down then she moved downwards while decorating her body with kisses all the way to the feet. She carefully fastened them to the bedposts, forcing her to spread her legs before coming back up with another trail of wet little kisses to meet Asami’s lips.

Korra froze for a minute as her girlfriend strained against the rope “It’s not too tight is it?” She asked worriedly. 

“No… it’s juuuust perfect. ”Asami purred, feeling wet down there already. She knew Korra was trying to be the domina but it was sweet how she always worried about her instead.

“One more thing I must do before we get started” The avatar smirked, showing Asami a thick, purple ribbon.

“Is that a blindfold?” Asami gulped now. This was new. She had a good guess what korra was planning but she had to be sure. 

“Yes. I think someone was a really naughty girl yesterday…”

“And is that her punishment?” she asked cheekily. The idea was intriguing. 

“Of course not. I like naughty girls…” 

_ Here we go again. -  _ Asami thought. Korra was using that suggestive voice again. A voice she couldn't resist. “Is it to test her trust then?” She guessed.

“Such a smart girl…” Korra smirked, rewarding her with a kiss on the sternum. 

“I trust my mistress no matter what” Asami smiled obediently. Korra won over her again. But it was true. She trusted Korra. 

“Does the princess want to be blindfolded then?” She asked, whispering in her ear now.

“Yes… please mistress, blindfold me.” Asami panted as her girlfriend nipped on her earlobe teasingly.

Korra smiled and did as her girlfriend requested, covering her eyes with the ribbon and tying it in a neat little knot. 

Her senses immediately heightened, every nerve tingling as she lost her sight. It was weird at first and she inhaled sharply when Korra blew on her nipple. It hardened and goosebumps flooded her skin in response. She gasped when lips locked onto her nub while the other was captured between Korra’s digits. And oh god when she started sucking… Asami struggled not to moan as she saw stars floating in her darkened eyesight as teeth sunk into her peak ever so gently, yet gripping it firmly for a moment. 

Korra smirked at these little reactions, almost losing her grip as she struggled to hold back a chuckle over her girlfriend's cute whimpers. She tried something new and started pulling Asami’s nipple with her teeth.

“Oh fuck…” Asami whined at the sharp pain. But there was something else in it. She felt pleasure striking into her and she arched upwards to follow the lead of Korra’s mouth. She almost missed the extreme sensation when Korra released her tip and she slumped back on the bed with a groan. Another blow of cold breeze struck her and the wet surface of her areola tingled painfully before the feeling moved down to her sternum and along her abs only to stop and hover over her shivery pelvis. It felt cold. Painfully cold as Korra blew onto her clit. 

“Owwww” she groaned and this was enough to earn herself a soft kiss which replaced the coldness with pleasant, warm wetness as her girlfriend locked her lips on her cumbutton.

She felt Korra lapping her carefully for a while but then she was left alone. The next thing was a sharp aching on her clit and she couldn’t see the iceball but she felt it as the hard lump rolled back and forth over her nub until it was painfully numb. She could barely feel Korra’s thumb brushing over it and her girlfriend must've been satisfied with the result because she moved over to make out with her inner thigh, causing goosebumps to appear wherever those icy lips came in contact with her skin. 

“That’s ch-cheating” Asami protested but minutes later she knew she should’ve stayed silent. 

Korra smirked and took another large gulp of water before she buried her face in her girlfriend’s folds.

Asami gasped as something squirted into her and she felt it gradually cooling down before it was sucked out of her. She was already on the edge thanks to all these new sensations but a surprised moan teared from her now.

Water and air worked painfully but very much pleasantly when applied just the right way. Her girlfriend liked to use bending to tease and torment her before the grand finale and it always worked wonders on Asami but ice was a brand new thing. She felt how tentative Korra was when she tried out new things and she trusted her enough to let her experiment within rational lines. A sharp gasp teared from her and she started shivering to the core as Korra washed her pussy with water, colder and colder each time and she felt tears flooding her eyes when her girlfriend pushed a large lump of ice as deep into her as it was physically possible. 

Asami almost started panicking when she felt Korra’s weight disappear. Her girlfriend surely wouldn’t leave her like that. She felt the ice melting painfully slowly in her and she started whimpering and sobbing over the sensation. It was an intense amount of pleasure and pain and her mind was racing at the speed of light to find out Korra’s plans until she eventually gave up. “Korra please…” she moaned in lust as she was hung up between relief and pleasure.

“Please what?” Her girlfriend whispered in a bone chilling tone, but part of Asami was relieved as the warmth of her girlfriend’s palm started venturing on her cold, shivery and sweaty skin.

“Please make me cum…” she whined, too overwhelmed to resist any longer and her walls spasmed hungrily with the iceball in there. 

“How do you want me to do it, pretty girl?” Korra asked, her fingers brushing along her slit.

“With your… fi-fingers” Asami struggled, rolling her hips in need as the avatar teased her.

When Korra touched her desensitised clit, Asami screamed out in blissful agony. The effects of the ice was wearing off as her girlfriend started rubbing her and she felt the ice miraculously melting in her - no doubt it was Korra but she didn’t care at that point and she groaned like a ravenous beast when her girlfriend dipped a warm finger in her. It started moving in and out and Korra leaned to her ear  _ “Shall we add another?”  _ she was asked and she nodded fiercely. When the second finger entered her she almost lost herself. But she knew this wasn’t over. When they played, Korra was in charge. She had to hold back until she was allowed to cum. “P-please…” she weeped, her eyes squeezed shut and her body arching against her restraints needily.

Korra smirked at this “you want something, princess?” she asked while fingering her girlfriend, making sure to apply pressure on her G-spot to tease her more. 

“Let me…” Asami whined, her voice high pitched and hysterical as she rolled her hips in ecstasy.

“You wanna cum for me, right? It must be so hard… all that pent up tension… that fire… you wanna cum for me so badly, right?” Korra asked, speeding up just enough to keep up with Asami’s wild pace as her girlfriend was waving in the restraints, tossing back and forth in erratic pleasure. She learned how to please Asami just the right way.

“YESS!... MAKE ME… MAKE ME CUM PLEASE!” She screamed in desperation as she was riding this intense pleasure as it took her higher and higher. 

The relief came in the form of a whisper  _ “Cum for me, princess…”  _ she was instructed and she relaxed her body only to let it tense back up. Her walls contracted around Korra’s digits. They kept pistoning as her girlfriend helped her ride out the pleasure. 

Korra kept fingering carefully as the heiress squirted like a waterfall for almost two minutes before she slumped back on the bed. 

She acted quickly. She knew how delicate Asami was at times like this. She carefully burned through the ropes and took off the blindfold, pulling her girlfriend up in her arms.

Asami smiled deliriously and pressed a weak, grateful kiss on the avatar’s cheek as they cuddled. “Ice was a nice idea but you could've told me.” she chuckled softly. 

“But what’s the fun without a little surprise? Besides… I know you trust me so I thought… why not give it a twist” Korra smiled apologetically

“Well… I knew you'll make sure I cannot sit properly for days… again” She tutted her girlfriend before pressing a hungry kiss on Korra’s lips.

“I promised yesterday… I told you I’m gonna make you scream… I couldn’t go easy on you after being so naughty last evening, could I?”

“You are a fucking idiot” Asami slapped her bum playfully.

“But I’m your idiot.” Korra replied, grasping her girl’s butt tightly in response.

“Yes you are…” she sighed.

She looked Korra in the eyes and finally she saw true happiness. After days, her girlfriend was finally back to normal. By Korra-standards… at least… 

"Korra?"

"Yes princess?"

"Don't mind Aang, okay? You'll find a way to reach him. I know it." Asami whispered, playing with a stray hair.

"Fine." Korra smiled happily, enjoying the soothing caresses from her girlfriend. 

Korra was much more relaxed the next day. Meditation went calmly that morning and she just came back to wake Asami up. She was balancing their breakfast on a tray in the air - a little metalbending practice and now she sat down beside her girlfriend. She carefully landed the food on the bed and leaned in close, inches away from her sleeping lovers face. "Good morning sweetie" she whispered and pressed a kiss on her forehead, followed by one on the nose and a gentle kiss on the lips.

Eyes fluttering open, Asami looked into those icy blue pools. Her favourite sight to see in the morning. "Mhmooorning" she yawned, lifting her head forward just enough to respond to the kisses appropriately. 

"You look great today. I take it things are better with you-know-who" Asami smiled, sitting up and brushing her hand on Korra's cheek. 

"You can just say Aang. And yes. I was in the shrine again. This time everything was calm. I saw a vision. About the spirit world… Tokuga is dead." She added in a less cheerful tone. 

"Oh… that's…"

"Awful. But also good to know he can't ruin things over there anymore. Aang wanted to tell me this I think." Korra shrugged. 

"Yes but still." Asami smiled worriedly and pulled the Avatar into a hug. "Just tell me if something bugs you. I'm here, Korra"

"I know. And there is one thing. Your cook made too much omelette for me to eat it all by myself" she said with a sheepish smile, guiding the conversation to a much cheerful subjects. 

"I'll tell him off later. But now we need to solve this problem. I suggest the division strategy" Asami smiled with faked seriousness, cutting the food into two perfect halves.

"And that's why you're the brains…" Korra shot her a dorky smile, slicing the food in quarters and eighths and continuing until they had perfect little bites. She harpooned one with the fork and offered it to Asami.

She accepted happily, taking her fork and giving the Avatar the next. 

They kept doing this, back and forth until the plate was empty. Korra wiped a crumble from the corner of Asami's mouth and kissed her. "You had something on your mouth. I got it now." She flashed a suave smirk and the engineer just rolled her eyes. 

Yes. She was normal again. By her own standards.

"Today I gotta go to the factory. I have some blueprints I need to finish" Asami said as they rested and cuddled, Korra entertaining her with the dancing cutlery trick. She loved when her girlfriend was a showup with her bending.

"Gonna bring your lunch over then." Korra smiled. 

"That's the plan. I think I'll be done by lunchtime."

"Can we stay five more minutes?" The Avatar suggested, snuggling closer to her girl now.

"I guess we could" Asami smiled peacefully, thumb caressing the back of Korra's hand.

Five minutes turned to ten and ten minutes turned to an hour but they were dressed at last as they kissed goodbye at the garage. Korra smiled as the engineer as she got onto her moped and she mounted Naga. The pair sped out through the gates, side by side, Korra riding her companion and Asami riding her invention before parting ways. The Avatar wanted to discuss her discovery with Tenzin while Asami finished her job.

  
  



	2. I've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is attacked by some burglars in her workshop. But the thieves didn't expect Korra to arrive with Asami's lunch. A long interrogation later the two decide to blow off the steam and go on a proper date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what if Asami falls into a Damsel-in-distress situation and Korra comes to rescue her. Let's find out!
> 
> This part will be mostly about Korra being overprotective and Asami shifting back and forth between insecure and wild so yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

Asami was in the small workshop she had in the factory of Future Industries. It was the weekend so the facility was mostly empty when she heard a clatter from the main chamber.

She quickly searched her desk only to find the drawer empty. Of course, the glove was at home. They used it to train with Korra. The avatar had yet to learn how to fight chi-blocking. She glanced at the only weapon she had, a pair of twin blades on the wall. She received them as a gift from general Iroh after the fight with Kuvira. Hesitantly, she took them and spun them around to test their weight before heading out to check the production line when she was attacked from behind. She managed to fend off her attacker, throwing him against a bunch of crates. The second one came from above and Asami quickly started fighting with the masked woman, using the blades to block attack after attack. The woman must've been a waterbender, judging by the ice blades which shattered on Asami's sword one after the other. 

The bender quickly ran out of supplies and started running towards the cistern, they used for cooling. 

_ Now or never -  _ Asami thought but she didn't expect to run into a trap.

Two others caught her from both sides and she ended up on the floor. They didn't talk. Didn't interrogate her just dragged her back to the office where their leader was already rummaging through her blueprints. They seemingly got what they wanted when there was a loud bang and she heard the familiar voice echoing through the hall.

"I ask one more time. WHERE. IS. SHE?" Korra shouted and judging by the muffled agony, she was interrogating the skinny guy Asami defeated.

"KORRA!" she shouted for her girlfriend but she was slapped across the face. She could taste blood but she was dragged out into the main hall, a blade of ice pinned against her throat. 

"You're late, Avatar. So if you don't want Ming to slice her throat, suggest letting us go."

"How about you let her go instead before I break all his bones?" Korra growled and balled her fist, followed by more painful cries from skinnyguy, who was apparently floating beside the Avatar, rolled up in a dangerously tight steel sheet.

The waterbender pressed the blade harder on Asami's neck and she felt something warm trickling down her throat. 

The thin line of blood was enough for her to snap. Eyes glowing, a raging storm awakened, encasing the Avatar and lifting her in a tornado. "You just don't know when to back off do you?" She growled in that eerie, inhuman way, her own voice mixed with Raava's as a wind slammed the waterbender against the wall, pinning her there. 

"Korra behind you!" Asami shouted, staying on the ground now noticing the two big guys ripping out a piece of concrete.

The Avatar just turned around in time to redirect the rock which hit the gang leader, rendering him unconscious. 

The rest of the fight happened lightning-fast and by the time the police arrived, all five of them were rounded up in a metal roll as their teammate. 

Korra rushed to Asami's side, not giving a damn about Beifong's grumbling. 

"Sami, you're okay?" She asked, looking at the small wound on her girlfriend's neck.

"Just a scratch. I had everything under control…" she joked.

"Yeah, I saw that. But sometimes a little backup cannot hurt." Korra smiled, helping up her girlfriend.

"You are my backup" Asami smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I've got your back honey but no more stunts like this. What were they after anyway?"

"Some plans… for the construction"

The chief chose this moment to interrupt. "Asami I need your statement. Would you mind coming to the station?... Both of you" she added when Korra wanted to sneak away.

"Oh come on… they didn't steal anything, right? Why do you need me, Lin?"

"I thought you were backing me up…" Asami teased her.

"Yes but I didn't do anything this time"

"Several broken bones and a ruined factory says otherwise…" the chief barked bitterly

"Okay, I may have gone a bit too far. But they had Asami and I just couldn’t stand still."

"Korra you can't go running around causing massive property damage whenever there's a break-in. Now come with me. My team will clean up your mess. For the last time" 

Asami was struggling not to laugh as Korra mimicked Beifong when they walked to the chief's satomobile.

"You sure you okay? I can heal that wound for you if…" this was when Asami silenced her with a passionate kiss and everything went blank for a moment. "Korra I'm okay" she whispered. "But I'm horny as hell and it's all your fault.

"Uh...hmmm… I…"  _ Here we go again. I'm making an idiot of myself-  _ she thought. She wanted to say something cheeky and dirty but words failed her as Asami slid into her lap, first only with her long and slim and beautiful legs but soon she was sitting on her.

"If you two start making out I'm gonna throw you out of this thing"

"Chill out Lin. We're just enjoying each other's company, isn't that right Korra?"

"Yeah…" Korra rolled her eyes "Behave yourself or you'll get punished once we're home." she whispered alarmingly.

"Yes…" Asami blushed. Her girlfriend's newfound courage was both alarming and exciting. Those "punishments" always meant a breathtaking orgasm for her in the end. "Can I stay here? You feel so waaarm" she whispered, breathing a soft kiss on Korra's neck. She couldn’t help but smirk at the response as the Avatar tensed. It was cruel to target Korra's sweet spot below the ear, but her girl wasn't playing a fair game either.

"Okay. But no dirtiness, princess" Korra winked with a cocky smile.

"Yes darling" Asami purred and for a moment, Korra was tempted to swipe all control aside and fuck her girl right there and then.

"Good girl" Korra whispered, trying not to moan as her girlfriend started stroking her neck. In response she squeezed Asami's butt cheek, gripping it firmly but carefully.

"Fuck it. Fuck Lin and everything. I want you, Avatar" Asami moaned in her ear, nipping on the tanned skin below it. It was Korra's turn to blush and stiffen.

It took all her self restraint to stay calm but she felt the awakening wetness between her own thighs. She bet Asami was dripping wet too. She changed tactics and applied to her girl’s lust. “If you behave nicely, I’ll give you an unforgettable night.” she whispered in a suggestive tone.

“You promise?” Asami asked. Korra got her. The prospect already settled in her mind and as much as she wanted to be a bad girl, she wanted Korra. She needed her. Those sweet touches and breathtaking kisses as her girlfriend took her to heavenly heights. Two days she spent with edging and denial until this morning. It was a challenge but also a matter of trust and as much as she wanted to prove to Korra that she can last all day without masturbating, she was already going crazy.

“I promise.” Korra smiled and kissed her on the nose. Sometimes Asami was a temptress. But other times she was like a schoolgirl - a kitten, even - as she just cuddled to her. Like she did now. Most of the time, she knew how to adjust to this, treating her girlfriend accordingly. Other times, the temptress got her good and she found herself aching for her beautiful lover, doing whatever she was asked. Not today. Asami was too desperate to tease her. 

The whole denial was her idea and she already regretted it. Hopefully, she can last a few more hours until they get home… 

The interrogation was quite eventless. Lin Beifong was her usual boring self and Asami couldn't think about anything but Korra's hand on her thigh. She could barely sit still, imagining how that hand would be roaming around her body when they got home. No doubt, Korra was thinking about the same thing and she could almost feel the wild lust radiating from her girlfriend, masked by a forced calmness. 

Beifong gave them a lift and the moment they entered the hall, she was slammed against the wall. 

"I couldn't wait till she was gone. And you are a very very bad girl" Korra growled and kissed Asami with primal lust, her hands already working on stripping the engineer. 

"Then punish me. Tie me up and fuck me senseless you sexy beast"

"Easy there princess… be careful what you wish for" Korra smirked and gave a hard thrust against Asami's groin, pushing her harder against the wall. 

"Korra please…" Asami whined into the kisses, grinding herself against Korra desperately. 

"I think we need a long and relaxing bath first." Korra suggested.

"Yes. And maybe a proper date. I'm starving honey"

"Excuse me that saving your sexy bum was more important than properly delivering your meal, princess" The Avatar teased her, emphasising by squeezing the said body part.

"I knew you got my back darling" Asami smiled and breathed a kiss on Korra's neck.

"Always" Korra whispered, taking her girlfriend by the hips and hugging her tightly against herself. She cast a sad look at the small scar where the waterbender cut her girl's neck. 

"Korra… I'm okay…" Asami smiled and took her girlfriend's face between her palms.

"You sure?" 

"One hundred per cent. But my pussy is aching so take me already"

Korra didn’t need to be told twice. Asami was dragged into the bedroom and her girlfriend started stripping her.

Asami smiled and stripped Korra and soon the two were standing in their birthday suits.

Korra smiled happily as she pulled the Avatar into her lustful embrace. "I missed this feeling" Asami mumbled as she lay against her, enjoying the sensation of their wet folds pressing together. They slammed to the bed in a mess of limbs and kisses as her girlfriend's body encased her, groping her back while she curled a leg around Korra. "Let me be on top, mistress" she whined against Korra’s neck as they wrestled for dominance.

"This one time, princess" Korra smirked, grabbing the girl by the hips and rolling them over so the engineer was straddling her waist. "Oh fuck… you look amazing" Korra admitted, blushing like a schoolgirl as Asami leaned forward. Korra wanted to grab her breasts but two soft hands pinned her wrists down. Fingers lacing with Asami, she looked up to her girlfriend. 

_ Spirits… she looks hot _ \- Korra thought as the engineer started riding her lap, her body dancing and waving with primal desires, yet she was elegant and sexy and Korra found herself lost in her girlfriend once again, just as it always has been. 

Asami looked at her with those green pools of admiration and lust and she knew she lost it. The temptress came out to play and Korra wanted nothing just to serve those dirty desires. Asami mesmerised her with those emerald orbs… and the way her lips quirked into a small, cheeky smirk…

She had to bite back a whimper as Asami ground against her. Wet, slick and warm… God, she felt so warm down there. Now she leaned forward, body arching like a willow in the wind, graciously and gorgeously, bridging the gap between their faces. 

"You look sexy" Korra blurted out, immediately cursing her bluntness as Asami stopped moving and started giggling. 

The engineer knew that look. Korra lost it again. It was adorable when her girlfriend was dorky like this. But she also saw the great admiration in those blue orbs. Her girlfriend's eyes were shining and she was smiling deliriously as the moment froze. 

"You look beautiful" Korra tried again, blushing and biting her lips nervously. The tension grew and Asami's face was an enigma. Mysterious and plain but also somehow warm and kind, eyes glimmering with that tenderness. 

It was like she saw her for the first time. It always was like that. She inhaled deeply, almost drinking the sweet, flowery scent. Asami's perfume reminded her about the spirit world. How they stood on that hill. She took Asami's hand and pulled her closer and closer until their lips connected for the first time. Now Asami leaned in closer and closer until they were inhaling the same air and those plum lips pressed to hers. Their kiss was slow and soft, almost tentative like if Asami wasn't sure what to do next.

They parted lips slowly, but Korra just stayed still under her. Those calm, cold orbs filled with comforting warmth and Asami knew Korra had given up control. For her. She was in charge and this filled her with pleasant excitement and unpleasant doubts. Korra knew her so well. Korra never took things too far. What if she messes up.

The Avatar quirked a brow, curiously, cheekily. Almost as if she were inviting her to do many many inappropriate things with her. Asami felt her stomach hitch as lust slowly took over.

Korra was surprised when Asami kissed her. This time it was wild and rough and her girlfriend nipped on her lower lip before a tongue slithered into her mouth. She couldn’t hold back her whimpers as she was wrapped up in Asami, subjected to her most primal desires. 

She was like fire. Wild and uncontrollable as she started humping the Avatar. They shared every breath, snogging with animalistic lust, moaning and whimpering and soon the engineer was panting as her body rocked back and forth like a tidal wave and Korra felt herself being pulled with it, her body syncing up with her girlfriend's, mesmerised and entranced by her. Eyes closed, she arched her neck against the kisses as Asami buried her face in her neck.

The engineer smirked at the wanton moans of the Southerner as she decorated the beautiful, tanned surface with sloppy kisses and gentle bites. Korra's skin was salty and silky and she loved this taste. She smelled of sea and sex and lust and it was driving Asami even more crazy. Her body was aching for this and her lady parts were throbbing from denial and frustration. 

Korra groaned hungrily as Asami sped up, riding her like a crazy, lustful beast. Her girlfriend's moans were filled with blazing hunger as her warm breath dispersed on the Avatar's skin, causing a rush of heat going down in her body, followed by pulsating and tingling shivers all over her chest and Asami just kept going and going harder and wilder with each minute until suddenly Korra felt herself tensing up. 

"Sami…" she panted but her girlfriend just smirked and reached between them with a merciless smirk.

All it took was a simple pinch on her clit and Korra snapped.

"Satooooo!" She screamed as the rush of pain was followed by a rush of flames and utter bliss as she came undone. She felt her body contracting and relaxing, again and again, her body spasming as cum shot out of her but Asami kept going, now playing with her own cumbutton for a few seconds before she froze up. 

The orgasm overtook her and she felt herself slumping down on Korra, desperately hanging onto the Avatar's ample bust as the tumbling wave crashed down on her. Eyes squeezing shut, tears jerked from her as she exploded, covering both of their groins in the mixture of cum and then everything went blank for a minute.

"Sssssh… it's okay love… I'm here… it's all right now" Korra hummed instinctively as the heiress started sobbing in this agonising afterglow, too overwhelmed to speak as she trembled in the Avatar's strong, cradling arms for minutes.

When they rested a bit, they went to the bath. Skinny dipping in the pool was Korra's favourite way of relaxing. She swam a few laps then disappeared underwater.

Asami gasped suddenly when she was captured from behind and a strong jet of warm, bubbly water attacked her groin. She screamed because it tickled as it moved around her body, washing her clean while Korra just held her like a wrestler.

"Korra please…" she begged. She tossed and turned but warm lips captured her in a soothing kiss and the water stream softened, now lightly brushing across her skin. Her girlfriend was the biggest tease sometimes, but Asami knew it was all about her, and Korra wouldn't do anything harmful or uncomfortable.

"Better now?" Korra purred as she slid her palms onto Asami's stomach, holding her girlfriend tightly and clingily as she soothed and caressed her neck with her mouth.

"Much better…" Asami sighed with happiness as she closed her eyes and leaned against Korra, completely surrendering to the sensation.

They just floated and rested in the pool for a good while and Korra almost fell asleep on her favourite floater when Asami leaned closer to her ear. 

"Sweetie I'm starving… we should really get going" the engineer mumbled guiltily, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend too much.

"You should've told me, princess" Korra scolded her playfully, kissing her on the nose before swimming to the edge to get dried. Asami soon followed, closing the distance between them and hugging Korra from behind.

"Don't hurry so much darling" Asami sighed, laying against her girlfriend's broad back. She pressed a kiss between the shoulderblades, chuckling a little as she felt those astonishingly strong muscles spring into action when her girl tensed up.

Korra smiled and stirred a small tornado with her hand.

Asami screamed and found herself flying up and falling down only to land in her girlfriend's arms. 

Skin slapped on skin and Korra grunted. "Don't scare me like that you big… you big idiot"

"Sorry, princess. But I thought it's obvious that I'll catch you" Korra winked and buried her face in Asami's neck, whispering against her wet, glistening skin. "I've got your back darling."

Asami was done for. A shiver ran through her body, goosebumps flooded her skin and her breath hitched as those plump lips caressed her skin, leaving kisses and love marks here and there.

"Korra…" she sighed with eagerness in her voice "let's go eat…" she begged, despite how good it felt to be held like that and teased like that.

"Fine darling. But we are still dripping wet and I have no intention to let you go"

"Just use your fancy bending you dork" Asami rolled her eyes at the sight of that cocky smirk. She shivered as the water droplets were torn from her skin but then sighed happily as a soft, warm breeze caressed her skin and dried her.

"Let's go, honey. I want you to wear a sexy dress and nothing else, okay?" Korra smirked.

"Nothing else?" Asami quirked a brow. She had something in mind but Korra would most likely turn it against her later on.

"No undies darling." Korra smirked and captured Asami in a brief, wild kiss as they made their way through the corridors, into the big wardrobe of the mansion.

"Meet you here in a bit" Asami smiled as she disappeared into her room. 

Korra sighed and headed for her own room to dress up. She chose a simple blue dress with wavelike patterns and a pair of simple heels. Not her favourite thing to wear but she wanted to take Asami somewhere fancy.

Of course, she could've expected Asami to overdo it. The Sato heiress was the biggest temptress of Republic city. Long, backless, flame-red dress with a slit running up to the thigh on the right side and a deep cleavage passing down to the bellybutton, emphasised by a body chain which combined Korra's favourite belly chain with a necklace bearing obsidian gems every one or two inches, only to make things even more extravagant. Korra also noticed an ankle bracelet, the black pendants neatly jingling with every step the engineer took. 

The Avatar swallowed a hard lump as her girlfriend strolled to her with the grace of a doe, batting her heavy-lidded eyes at her sheepishly. Asami's makeup wasn't particularly strong but it emphasised every single detail of her beautiful, diamond-shaped face, starting from those emerald orbs to the curved line of her sweet lips. 

"I take it that I look good" Asami smiled and lightly brushed her gloved fingers across Korra's crotch before breathing a kiss on her cheek and turning away. 

The Southerner just stood for a while, entranced and imprisoned by the sight of those sweetly rocking hips. She loved everything from the flashing outfit to the small details like the long silk gloves and the transparent scarf draped over her lower back and forearms and the golden chain running across her waist and especially the sculpture-like slim body which was decorated with all those beautiful but unnecessary clothes and accessories.

"Korra darling… our car is already prepared… it's time we go" Asami called from the hall, checking her - obviously perfect - makeup and putting a few hundred yuan in her purse. 

Korra shook herself and walked after the young woman, blushing as Asami swept through her like a hurricane again. 

Asami rarely used her chauffeur. But today the young man drove the satomobile while she and Korra cuddled on the back seat. Her girlfriend was surprisingly silent and visibly flustered which the engineer found incredibly adorable and very much entertaining.

The way Korra looked at her. Those admiring looks and sweet blushes… it reminded her of their first dates. Korra was clumsy and awkward and cute. This was the side of her that Asami loved so much. Not the mighty avatar but her dorky girlfriend. A part of Korra which no one saw except her…

Korra had to work really hard to stay collected. She was sitting in the crossfire of that particular pair of heavy-lidded eyes. Combine that with the sight of a very deep cleavage she could never resist and top everything with a cocky foot which constantly stroked her shin under the protective cover of the long tablecloth. Asami made sure she was paying for the last two days of teasing and she felt her knickers getting slick and uncomfortably wet soon enough. They weren't even through the appetiser yet and here she was, writhing on her seat, struggling not to do something stupid and embarrassing in front of everyone while this hell-born beauty teased her in every way it was possible.

Asami must admit, she really enjoyed teasing Korra. It was partly foreplay. Partly payback and partly insurance that her girlfriend takes her as soon as they got home. Her girlfriend was visibly flustered by the time the main course came, squirming on her seat ever so lightly and she was sure Korra was almost as close as she, herself was after two days of constant teasing and denial. 

"Asami if you don't stop this I'm really gonna take you right now." 

"Do it you horny beast. If we take the toilets we might even get away with it." The engineer smirked, leaning in, even more, making sure to push up her breasts with her forearm while showing Korra as much cleavage as it was possible in a public place like this.

"You are a very very bad little slut…" Korra smirked and closed her eyes. An easy trick she learned from Tenzin. But the old airbender most likely had no intention of using it for such purposes.

Asami's cocky smile faded, overtaken by an expression of defeat and annoyance. She hated when Korra just easily ruined her plans with one or two bending tricks. "Not fair…" she whined and pouted deliberately when Korra used the good old 'I-can-easily-regulate-my-breathing' move. It always gave her an unfair advantage and it always made Asami needing to work twice as hard to overcome her girlfriend in teasing.

"Life is not fair, princess" Korra winked and gave a little twirl of wind under the table, strong enough to lift Asami's dress a few inches. It was a fair warning and the flustered face Asami produced was kinda priceless.

Asami gulped and blushed  _ "Behave yourself or mommy has to spank you" _ Korra whispered in that same suggestive tone she knew all too well. She felt the heat crawling down in her body and she felt herself getting wet over the thought. - She imagined a scene of herself sprawled over Korra's lap, bent and moaning while her girlfriend slapped her bottom over and over. - her mouth felt dry and she rubbed her thighs together while gripping the tablecloth for leverage.

Korra smiled. She won. But her smile quickly faded when she noticed her girlfriend's pupils dilating. It was a bad sign and she needed to act because not only the waiter was coming but she knew all too well the mood which followed the trance. 

Asami was almost too wrapped up in her little fantasy to notice the waiter coming their way with the desserts. Luckily Korra was quicker and she acted instantly. Asami felt that particular pair of soft hands encasing her knuckles. _ "It's alright Sweetie. I'm here" _ those words did the job. They always did. Those words meant to comfort and safety. That she was safe and cared about. And they instantly snapped her back to reality just like they always did after her journeys to the subspace. Playtime was over and Korra was there with her. To have her back. Just like she always did. 

She felt kinda embarrassed. She was so carried away that she had a glimpse into the subspace just from a little fantasy. She was useless and horny and she felt like an awful whore. 

Korra noticed the tears gathering after her girlfriend's eyes opened wide. She was staring at the pudding for minutes now. 

Asami only looked up when Korra squeezed her hand. "Restroom. Now. Come with me, love." Korra commanded kindly and Asami just nodded. She let herself be led to the ladies' room. But the moment Korra closed the door, she shattered. Grabbing the sink she started sobbing heavily, tears streaming from her eyes. She cried and wept, barely feeling the warm arms coiling around her midriff. 

Korra started humming kind words to her. Just like she always did. She told her that she cared for her. That she was there and she will protect her. She told her that she was a very good girl and most importantly, she told her that she loved her above anything else. 

Asami soon calmed down. She snuggled to Korra's neck happily, turning a little so she could hug her girlfriend. She just hung on her silently, uttering a thank you. Long moments passed as Korra held her protectively without a word, without a doubt and judgment. She just loved her and she was just simply there for her. 

"Do you forgive me?" Asami asked silently, her voice small and almost inaudible beside the thumping of her heart. 

"For what?"

"For being a useless, sex-addicted slut." The engineer said in a shameful voice. 

"You are not useless, and you are not a slut. And I love making love to you so I'm addicted to sex too. But above all, I'm addicted to you, Asami Sato." Korra whispered, finally drawing a smile from the heiress.

"No more teasing I promise. Let's finish the dinner and get home so we can fuck ourselves senseless" she replied jokingly.

"Sounds like a plan, darling." Korra smirked "I may even use the bad boy again" she suggested and Asami blushed at the mere thought of the said sex toy. 

"Just gimme a moment to fix my makeup first."

"Alternatively, you could just wash it down because you are beautiful when you are all-natural" Korra flashed her a dorky smile before blushing a bit for complimenting her girlfriend. Even after so much time dating Asami, she still felt herself melting at the sight, makeup or no makeup.

"Let me help" she offered and produced a small bubble of water from the tap. 

"Korra I can do it by myself" Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. 

They returned to the table and finished the dessert in silence before heading out to the heavy night of Republic city. Asami was silent mostly, snuggled to Korra's side as they took the small walk to the car. She couldn’t wait to get home after this nearly-failed date. 

She opened the door with a relieved sigh. They were home. Things went haywire but they were home. She barely noticed Korra tugging her hand until her girlfriend whispered. "Bedroom. I think my princess needs a sleep"

"Yes. But first, she deserves punishment" Asami mumbled with a dark blush. She needed this. 

"Sami, you sure it's a good idea?" Korra protested with worry in her eyes.

Asami looked at her with pleading eyes and Korra understood.  _ -She needs this -  _

"You are a very naughty girl. And a big big dork" Korra scolded her with a sigh. She took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

"But at least I'm loveable" Asami purred against her neck as she held onto her. 

"No doubt. You are my cute-and-dorky little princess" Korra flirted as she took away her scarf, tossing it on the bed. She draped her palm over her bare back, decorating her collarbone with kisses and bites as she slowly pulled off her gloves and the dress to reveal her beautiful, pale form. The body chain was glimmering in the dim light and Korra felt her heart skip a beat as she got down to unlace her heels. 

Asami just stood with growing excitement and anticipation and she propped herself on Korra's shoulder when she stepped out of her shoes. 

The Avatar lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She lightly placed her onto it and kissed her. "Touch yourself princess" she smirked and started undressing.

Asami did as she was told, legs propped up as she started rubbing her wetness. Lips bit tightly she held back her moans as she watched her girlfriend undress while flashing her muscular but slim form.

She watched the strip show in awe and she was not far from the edge when Korra climbed on her like a predator. "Stop now darling." She commanded and Asami growled in frustration but obeyed without question. She didn’t have to wait for long until Korra started rubbing her instead, smart fingers fondling her vulva and working her over the edge before denying her with sharp pain. Asami whined as her girlfriend slapped her wet folds, tears gathering in her eyes. 

She lay on the bed, legs spread as Korra kissed her throat all around before moving down on her sweaty, heaving chest. She was rubbed again and slapped again but this time everything felt unnaturally numb. Korra repeated until her girlfriend's face was blank and her pupils dilated. She knew Asami's was in the subspace now. She gently pulled her up and sprawled her across her lap on the edge of the bed. "You were a bad girl tonight, little princess" she started, stroking the girl's buttocks.

"Yes Mistress" the engineer mumbled guiltily, wrapped up in her trance.

"You said you deserve punishment" Korra asked quietly. She was slow and careful now, treating her girlfriend with caring attention.

"Yes, Mistress" Asami replied, almost begging as the Avatar kept caressing her bottom. She was short on breath, head spinning and mind fuzzy. It was just like she imagined. Her heart was beating crazy by now and her numb pussy was oozing precum on the carpet as she lay across her girl’s thighs.

"What did you do, darling?" Korra inquired carefully, her palm crashing on the left cheek with little-to-no force. The whole play was more to help Asami find her balance now. She could never truly hurt her girlfriend under any circumstances.

Asami whined at the smack, a hiss escaping her mouth before she regained herself a bit. "I was teasing my mistress" she admitted guiltily, yelping as a hit landed on the other side of her rear.

"Yes. But I will forgive you" Korra said kindly but repeated the same move, slapping her girl's arse evenly on both sides. 

Asami moaned and whimpered but she mostly bared her punishment with silent dignity. After a certain point, it started to feel numb like her pussy. To be honest her whole body was numb and she soon felt like sinking again. She fell in the pit then came the fire.

Korra knew it was time to stop when Asami started gurgling silently. She was trembling on her lap and then an inarticulate scream tore from her. She came undone within moments and squirted on the carpet before she started sobbing. 

She gathered her up in her arms now and wiped away her tears. "It's okay darling. I'm here now" she hummed just like earlier. She held her close and cradled her. "I forgive you. It's fine. Everything is okay now" she whispered kindly, soothing down the silky and sweaty hair as the engineer held onto her tightly now. 

Her eyes were foggy with tears as she looked up at her girlfriend. She saw her clearly through the clearing darkness. The awakening was always the worst. Like a rebirth but moments later the pain and soreness would fall onto her. 

"I've got your back." Korra smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank… you" she mumbled with dry mouth, placing her shaky hand on her lover's cheek.

"Rest now you dork." Korra scolded her and pulled a bubble of water from the jug they kept on the bedside table. "Open up" she said softly and guided the liquid to her girlfriend's mouth. "Drink it up, dear"

"Flying water… fancy trick" Asami smiled and coughed a little, but scooped the water obediently. It felt great as she drank again. She needed this. 

"Korra… my pussy's burning. So as my ass. But thank you. I needed this" she admitted. 

"I know. But you are a dork"

Asami just smiled. "Sorry for the mess. I hope Lu will be able to clean the carpet somehow…" she sighed.

"I guess he is used to it by now. We are naughty girls after all. But more importantly: I need to heal those bruises darling"

"Yeah. My butt first. My pussy is more or less fine" Asami chuckled and kissed her girlfriend before climbing on the bed and lying on her stomach. 

Korra took some water and started healing her girlfriend's bottom with a blush. "Is it okay like this?"

"It tickles. But it feels niice" the engineer purred. "You know. It's kinda sweet how soft you are when you are supposed to play the merciless domme" Asami chuckled.

Korra lost it. She turned beetroot-red and the water splattered all over Asami's rear and the bedsheets under her crotch. "I just… can't hurt you. I… um… I guess I love you too much" she mumbled, taking a new bubble and getting back to work.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the sweet dork." The heiress mumbled. 

"No. You are the seductive but insecure tease. A bit hell on high heels style" Korra retorted at the comment and pulled back the water. "Bum is all good now. On your back." She smiled and kissed the said bodypart much to Asami's embarrassment.

She rolled over and spread her legs a little. Her skin was pinkish around the vulva but she was right. It wasn't as bad as the other bruises. Korra blushed and looked at her girlfriend with shameful eyes. "I'm sorry for the spanking. I got carried away"

"All good darling." Asami moaned as the water bubble settled on her womanly parts. It was cold and there was the tingling sensation of Korra's healing and she felt arousal again. "I needed a good spanking to put me back to my senses" she admitted apologetically.

Korra stopped the healing and took her hand "you know I love you no matter what. And you are not sex-addicted or useless. And especially not a whore."

"Korra you gotta understand. I was a spoiled kid. I always had everything but it didn't help with the lack of attention. And now my girlfriend is the most powerful woman on the planet. So sometimes insecurities get me badly. I know we had a good date. But I went far. I'm sorry for the teasing. And I'm sorry for the pain-play. But I felt like I needed that. I needed to know that I deserve to be held and cradled by you."

Korra lost it. The second bubble landed on the carpet, adding to the messy wet patch and she flung her arms around Asami. "You deserve to be held like this you big idiot" she mumbled with tears in her eyes. Knowing that Asami trusted her so much was a big deal for her. They rarely talked about their troubles because most of them were obvious. But sometimes the small stuff was the worst to bear alone.

"Korra…" Asami looked up from the shoulder she was sobbing onto. Her girlfriend looked up too and their eyes met. "You are the best thing in my life. And I'm just grateful for you being here" she said quietly, gazing into those icy orbs through the veil of her tears. 

"Asami. I love you. But skip the talking. You are amazing. I should be the one who is being grateful." She admitted and kissed her, lips lightly touching hers.

The engineer replied with a kiss of her own, arms latching around her lover's neck as Korra held her by the waist. They fell on the bed in a mess of limbs and nothing mattered anymore as they murmured sweet nothings until they slowly fell asleep.


	3. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have been through a lot lately. Now that they successfully removed the root of the Earth Empire, they can enjoy some peace. But Asami acts like a lunatic when it comes to working. So Korra has to find a way to help her girlfriend get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a reason to justify Korra taking care of Asami and worshipping her pretty much all throughout the chapter. Have fun reading. 🙃

Asami was pacing back and forth in her office. Korra was supposedly there to ask her out on a date but the timing obviously wasn't right. Maybe a date wasn't the best idea especially after that little incident last time. And after everything that happened on that trip with Kuvira.

Her girlfriend was too wrapped up in work lately. Of course, Korra didn’t complain. Building new homes was important for her too and if she had to sacrifice a little fun for that purpose, it was fine. But she was worried about Asami. The engineer barely ate and usually fell asleep on her desk, using the blueprints and sketches as her pillow only to be carried to bed by the Avatar. 

"Asami, slow down" she tried again but her girlfriend didn't even notice her. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Asami if you don't stop I'm gonna need to force you to do so" Korra tried again.

"Huh? Korra when did you come back from training?" Asami looked at her mindlessly, only momentarily stopping on her track before looking back at the notes in her hand.

"I just came back but that's not the point. You gotta take a break sweetheart"

"Korra you know I can't. The construction has to go as smoothly as possible. Now that the triads backed down and Zhu Li is the new president, finally we can concentrate on the important tasks."

"Yes but not at the cost of your health. You haven't touched your eggs yet!" Korra exclaimed, pointing at the breakfast which was still intact, just like how she served it this morning.

"Not hungry" Asami mumbled, chewing on her pen as she returned to her desk to write down some more things.

"Darling…" Korra purred. "I think you deserve a day off. She suggested and slipped behind Asami, carefully massaging her shoulders now.

"Owww… spirits…" the engineer moaned happily as she felt the lump slowly dissolving in her back. "A bit to the left" she mumbled, finally giving up and dropping the pen. Korra didn’t let her work so she might as well enjoy the distraction. Maybe a little break won't hurt after all…

"Here?" Korra asked, searching for more knots to work her way through them. Asami's back was really tense and stiff but she was easing up as the Avatar kneaded and massaged it.

"Yeeeeeah… that's it… don't stop love" Asami smiled in bliss as she felt her muscles relaxing.

"How about I take you to bed and give you a full body massage. You were a good girl after all" She suggested cheekily.

Asami smirked. "Yes, mistress. I would love that. " at least she will get an orgasm today. - Knowing the Avatar, it was most likely that she will have more than one actually.

She smiled as her girlfriend scooped her up into her arms. Just like they used to do. Korra was strong and she loved to be carried like that. It was kinda romantic and also very sweet as they exchanged little murmurs and kisses, just like they used to do. She knew Korra carried her to bed every night but the Avatar was so gentle that she didn't wake up to that. All she knew was falling asleep in the office and waking up in the bed. That was all the intimacy which was left for them ever since she started working on the construction project. Korra was right, she needed to slow down.

Her train of thought was broken when she was lain on the bed. Korra sat beside her and looked at her for a moment, one hand placed on her cheek and Asami wondered how many times her girlfriend played this same route so Asami would get a comfortable sleep instead of painful lumps in her back from being hunched over on the desk.

"I love you, Sami. I know this is important for you and it's important for me too. But you gotta slow down." The Avatar spoke finally.

"I know Korra. But I'm worried something will go wrong. There's no time to waste."

"There is. Because you need to eat. If I have to tie you up and feed you like a baby, I will do it. You gotta have some 'me time'. I'm the boss around here and I declare that today you are banned from your office." She added with faked seriousness.

Asami couldn't help but break out in laughter. Korra was really doing this. Of course, there was the lingering thought that Korra was serious, but they barely let their dynamics appear outside foreplays and sex so she quickly pushed that idea aside.

She pulled Korra in and with a bit of struggle and some obvious help from the Avatar, she flipped them over so she was straddling Korra's thighs while being bent over her and kissing her with a newfound passion.

"Sami, slow down. Today is about you, not me" Korra protested as Asami already started to pull on her shirt, those perfectly manicured fingers running up on her skin under the fabric.

"I can't help it… I missed this so much" the engineer admitted.

Korra flipped them again, pinning the girl down "I can wait a few more minutes but I promised you a massage so stop messing with my clothes, princess" Korra kissed her on the nose. "And may I suggest you start stripping if you don't want me to burn your clothes" she added.

"Do it mistress" Asami smirked, slipping into her role. Korra gave her the cue by calling her by her sub name and Asami was very much keen on turning the massage into foreplay.

Korra smirked and took a deep breath, exhaling a small burst of fire onto Asami's stomach. 

The engineer bit her lips in fear as the heat started spreading, burning through her top but Korra smiled reassuringly and Asami relaxed as the embers consumed her outfit.

Trust-play was the first one they tried. Korra never let her down and they of course experimented with introducing bending tricks but this was a whole new level. Nonetheless, she trusted Korra as the heat spread from her outfit to the Avatar's now. She stayed completely still, barely breathing as she felt it wrap around them and then she felt nothing but the cold breeze as the last cinders of her clothes died away, leaving them bare naked, skin to skin, just how Asami liked it. This last week was terrible. She missed Korra's body as it dominated her, those plump lips caressing and worshipping her body and she especially missed their plays.

Ever since Korra introduced her to edge play, she was getting better and better, lasting for hours on good days. She learnt self-control and she was proud when Korra praised her for withstanding long periods when she was eventually allowed to ride out a full orgasm, usually followed by pleasant exhaustion. She edged herself in the office once or twice but she didn't have time to properly enjoy those little sessions and it was much better when Korra did it to her anyway…

"On your stomach, princess" Korra commanded and got up from her to retrieve a few stuff from the small table in their room.

Asami obeyed mindlessly. There was no point in disagreeing with Korra because she was stubborn and quite pushy when she put herself into something. Besides… if this was her day off… why not let Korra take care of her?

She put her head down on her crossed arms, smiling at her girlfriend as she returned and set a ceramic jar on the bedside table. "Pema gave this to me… she said girlfriends love a good massage" Korra chuckled as she settled on Asami's naked thighs, straddling her lover once again.

"She was right. We do love when we are caressed and worshipped" Asami meowed into the pillow, letting Korra gather up her hair in a neat bum so it wouldn't get in the way.

“Close your eyes and relax darling.” The avatar whispered and the engineer felt a series of kisses being placed on her back. Korra was such a tease when she stopped being a dork.

The feeling disappeared and she saw a large portion of the body lotion emerge from the container  _ \- Of course, she is using her bending. Not missing out any opportunity to show off -  _ she thought with a small smile as she closed her eyes. she felt the oily liquid covering her back and then two hands - rough from bending and fighting yet ever so soft when they touched her - started massaging and kneading her muscles. “Owww” she whined when Korra hit a new lump, slowly working her way through every little strain and hardness. 

She was slowly falling to a slumber as Korra cured the aches in her body, making sure to cover every inch of her skin before she felt the weight disappearing from her thighs. She squirmed a little when Korra massaged her buttocks before moving down to her thighs.

An hour or so and Asami’s whole body was slippery from the oil, her girlfriend just finishing off on her neck and shoulders for the third or fourth time. She felt much better now, relaxed and yet somehow energised as Korra packed away the jar and returned to her side. Her nerves were tingling as her girlfriend's fingers roamed on her body much differently now. She felt them grazing her and brushing those specific spots on her back before moving down and suddenly she felt a pair of firm grips on her bum and a painfully cold blow of air between them as they were spread lightly. Hands moving down, the digits slithered between her thighs and the engineer spread her limbs at the cue, letting herself be caressed on the inner thighs. Biting her lips, she felt her heart quicken as those slim fingers danced mere inches away from her core and she suddenly felt the lust of a week pressing down on her. She just realised how much she missed the tender touches. Her hips involuntarily jerked forward, thrusting into the mattress as she was still on her stomach, her rear exposed to her girlfriend. She got it now. Korra was waiting for this but she didn’t want to ruin the massage with it. Her insides were bubbling with a mixture of nervous anticipation and happiness. She felt grateful for this caring attention but she really liked how things turned more into foreplay now. She made a little mental note that she definitely should thank Korra for this in some way.

"Korra I…" she started but she gasped as her girlfriend's fingers dipped into her slit, fondling with her labias. "Mhmmmistreees" she whined.

"Yes, princess?" Korra stopped, pulling her fingers back to tease the heiress

"I… just… I love you" she mumbled, fighting the spinning vertigo which settled on her suddenly.

"Love you, Sami" Korra smiled, planting a kiss on the small of her back which was then followed by a playful bite on the engineer's rear.

"Owww… that's gonna get bruised" Asami whined as the pain surged into her rear only to be soothed by gentle sucking and even more soft kisses. She blushed at the thought of the hickey which will stay on her butt for days after this. Korra marked her. The idea left her pleasantly uneasy as she wriggled her buttocks for more kisses but all she got was a playful slap  _ "Don't be greedy, princess" _ Korra scolded her gently as she whined at the surprising smack. 

"Yes, Mistress…" Asami replied in a chirpy tone, her bottom burning from the tingling pain and her core pounding from the lustful fire. 

Korra smiled "Good girl" she planted a kiss on the reddish skin and resumed stroking the girl's rear, her hand slithering forward from behind and dipping into the folds again. 

Asami shuddered but stayed perfectly still, moaning just a little as Korra initiated another edge-play. She was stroked and lightly fingered until her core was slick and slippery. She gasped as always when her girlfriend added another digit, sliding it in with barely any resistance then she stayed still and waited. Asami loved this slow tentative domination and tilted her hips upwards just a little - partly to help Korra find the right position, partly as an 'OK' sign to show that she was ready to take it further. 

Like if she were just waiting for this, her girlfriend started fingering her vigorously as Asami was waving her hips desperately, her body following the lead of Korra's movement.

"Fuck… Mistress I'm gonna…" she moaned, thrusting forward desperately.

Korra stopped, her digit freezing in her pussy as her walls desperately spasmed in search of the lost pleasure.

"Not yet darling" Korra smirked and slowly pulled out her finger.

"Owww" Asami whined desperately, her core twitching and pounding hungrily.

"Relax, princess" Korra whispered, drawing fine lines on her back as her girlfriend rested up.

"Mhmm" Asami purred into the pillow as Korra's fingers circled on her lower back. It was quite nice to be toyed with but still being worshipped by the strongest woman in Republic city. Those fingers admiring her curves and her pale sweaty skin were relentlessly moving, teasing and caressing her but Asami noticed a sort of pattern. Letters and small pauses. Words. Korra was writing on her skin. Her mind was fuzzy from the dirty desires which were chasing each other in her head. Korra was a very suave teaser, silently using her dirty talk to entrance her. Simple words drawn on her back. Asami started concentrating on them more. Simple commands and suggestions, dirty words with perfectly obvious innuendo…

"Mhmmmm" Asami hummed as Korra's fingers fondled her butt cheeks but her face quickly turned curious and flustered when the digits dipped into the crook of her rear. "Korra that's not my pu…SYYYY" she screamed as a finger penetrated her asshole. "Fuuuuck yeeeee" she whined.

"Sorry, princess. It was an accident" Korra smirked and pulled back much to the engineer’s frustration. 

"Do that again!" Asami demanded but all she received was a playful slap on the ass.  _ "Ask nicely" _ she was commanded.

"Do it again… please" Asami begged.

"Do what?"

"Finger my… ass" she mumbled, humiliated a little for being made to say that request out loud.

"Like this?" Korra asked and very carefully pushed her finger back inside.

"Ye-yeah" Asami purred, her voice already shaky. This was new. Mako suggested they try it but then things went south and their ship sank. She never bothered with anal sex in any form but now her mind was tingling with the excitement of a new discovery, her body shivering with a hundred new sensations.

"One thing darling… your bum is very… delicate. So tell me if it's too much or it starts to hurt. Immediately." Korra requested in a serious tone which reassured her even more that she was in safe hands.

"Owwwwkay" Asami replied in a high voice as Korra started pistoning her rear very slowly and carefully. 

Her body responded immediately. Heart beating faster, her core started pounding and her holes spasming desperately. "Owww spirits…" she moaned, getting closer to her climax by each passing second. She was groaning and whimpering louder and louder until everything went blank. She felt herself floating for a minute then she was yanked down into the darkness.

Korra kept going gently, testing the limits of her girl's ass when Asami suddenly froze up. 

Eyes rolling back in her skull she started weeping in bliss as the pressure broke through and flooded her mind, sweeping her through and shaking her to the core.

She screamed and cried and came, her rear walls squeezing tight around Korra's digit before her body went limp and her voice died into silent sobbing.

Korra's instincts kicked in immediately, scooping the girl up on the pillows and stroking her hair while holding her tightly. "Ssssshhhh… it's okay love… I'm right here darling" she hummed "I'm right here and everything is fine now" 

She kept humming and chanting kind words until Asami calmed down. Her mindstate was fragile after their plays… when she went all submissive… Korra called this aftercare. First the mental then the physical one. She pulled a small blob of water from the jug on the bedside table and helped Asami drink it.

The engineer was very grateful for this caring attention. She missed this intimacy that came after their plays. These were the times when she felt greatly adored by the Avatar.

They sat for a while but then Korra ordered round two and they rearranged into the same position as before, Korra straddling Asami's thigh and Asami being massaged by her girlfriend. But this time Korra was using water to heal and soothe her girlfriend's sore body.

They finished the day in Asami's private sauna and skinny dipping in the pool, then they went into bed in each other's arms, the first time after a lonely week. The maid cleaned the room by the time they got back and the butler soon came with their dinner. He was a little flustered by them being naked but Asami assumed he was getting used to it.

She learnt the lesson. One week without properly being with her girlfriend was bad enough but this day made her realise that she was missing much more than just sex.

She was missing Korra. Because Korra meant home.

But Korra had other plans too. Asami needed some entertainment and rest. And the massage was just the beginning. She got two tickets to that club for the next day. She knew Asami was into the more… exciting stuff. And it was a rare occasion that they hosted dancers from the Fire Nation. 

They visited strip clubs and adult theatres in the red-light district way before they started dating. They had plenty of girls' nights when she and Mako broke up. That's when she started to learn she was into girl's rather than guys. 

"Sami I was wondering. Would you like to… go on a date? Our last one was…"

"Chaotic? Yeah. And I definitely want to. But no tricks and teasing this time." She blushed.

"Well, you remember that dance club with the… girls?"

"Yeah?" She asked and propped herself up. Now Korra definitely awakened her curiosity.

"Well they have that annual festival thingy and I remember we missed the phoenixes last time."

"Yeah. They must've been super great. But what’s the point of recalling that? I thought we are clearly lesbians. You came out almost a year ago sweetie." Asami raised a brow "Or am I missing something?"

"No, it's not that… it's just" Korra blushed. "I have two tickets to the phoenixes now and I just wanted to ask if you wanna come watch them with me?" She blurted out almost too fast to make any sense.

"Korra I would love nothing more than that." Asami said excitedly. She heard rumours about that particular "dance" group. "What's the dress code this year?" She asked curiously.

"Silk" Korra mumbled. 

"Oh, you will simply looove this one." Asami smirked. "When it is?"

"Tomorrow night" Korra smiled. Her girlfriend was practically hopping with excitement on the bed. "Tickets are limited so I guess we'll have a somewhat private show. Only 5 couples, I think." She explained. 

"Fancy" Asami smiled and snuggled back to Korra, an idea forming in her head about next night. "Now come back and sleep, darling. Your princess is veeeery tired." She yawned.

"Goodnight my princess" Korra smiled and kissed her as they snuggled tightly. Spooning was a rare thing and it meant that Asami was happy but craving attention. She curled her arm around her girl's tummy from behind and let Asami align her bum to her groin. She slipped the other arm under her to let her upper arm as a pillow.

It didn't take five minutes and both of them were slumbering peacefully. 

The next day was spent laying around. Asami checked some measurements in her notebook but she quickly gave up as she was constantly drawing sketches of nude dancers on the edge of her paper. She was very excited about their oncoming date. Korra rarely took her out as they were usually busy fighting baddies but their dates barely involved those clubs.

They left after dinner, excited as they mounted the Satocycle and sped out into the night.

They arrived at the club early. Two tickets and the madame let them into the VIP room. Five loveseats, just big enough for the couples. Apparently, it was all girl's night this time. Korra noticed some familiar figures from the pro-bending arena. The glimmer of their eyes showed that they recognised her either. Of course, privacy required masques but they were mostly for decorative purposes. Asami pimped theirs up just a little. Korra got one decorated with her tribe's markings, resembling the southern betrothal face painting while Asami was wearing a more subtle one made from black lace.

Asami shifted nervously in her blasphemously short dress and Korra placed her glove-clad hand on her thigh. She had a bodysuit with a zipper on the front. Change rooms came in handy as there was no way in hell she would go out on the street like that but her girlfriend insisted on the domme outfit. 

"It's okay dear" she smiled "Show is starting soon."

Just as she said that the lights went out. Music awakened, slow and sensual and then fires lit on both sides of the small stage. Five dancers in identical outfits came in. They were playing with flames, cinder dancing on their fingers as they moved around, clad in loose silk pants, their torso only covered by sheer scarves loosely draped on their shoulder, leaving their upper body completely uncovered except for the various golden chains crossing their torso to complete the selection of bracelets and armbands and feet chain. Of course, masques were a must-do for them either but if the outfit and accessories were not enough, their bodies bore the same fiery emblem etched onto their skin: phoenixes tattooed on them, the spread-winged birds covering every inch of their back. If that was not enough, each girl had golden rings threaded through their nipples and small gemstones dangling on the piercings which moved around with every rock of their upper body as they waved and flowed around the stage, bare feet barely touching the carpeted floor. 

Now the music faded and the helpers lit the incense burners all around the room.

Soon aphrodisiac was flooding the air, the sweet scent making Asami dizzy and pleasantly horny. She squirmed around, rubbing her thighs but she was not the only one. A couple was already through their first orgasm judging by the exhausted wheezing coming from across the room but others also were in each other's mouth- and clothes - already. 

"Thank you for the evening" Asami whispered and breathed a sensual kiss on Korra's neck, hand reaching into the deep cleavage of her bodysuit. 

Korra was not idle either, gloved fingers venturing under Asami's dress, finding the lacey garter belt clipped to her transparent stockings. "Of course dear. You deserve some fun after working so hard." She purred, fingers stroking her girlfriend's thighs. 

Asami spread her legs obediently, her vulva shivering in as the air touched her slick folds. 

Round two came soon and this time the dancers came to their audience, each choosing a couple to entertain.

Korra reassuringly squeezed Asami's thigh and pulled back her hand as the engineer started masturbating. The avatar opened the strategically placed zipper on her outfit's crotch and touched herself as the tanned beauty danced around them, her scarf stirring up the heavy scent of the incense burners and slowly dragging them into heated vertigo. 

Asami seemed mesmerised by the piercings as she was given a lap dance while she rocked back and forth, rubbing herself to the rhythm.

The dancers settled on their prey - namely the lap of their chosen couple and leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss "can I touch your rings?" Asami asked quietly and the dancer nodded. Palm slithering onto the perfectly round mound, Asami examined the piercings carefully "Amazing" she mumbled in awe and she received another slow kiss before the predator moved onto her next target. She kissed Korra who just sat mindlessly, her lips battling with the dancer's. 

Asami watched and masturbated shamelessly, her breast spilt over her dress and massaged by her free hand as she watched Korra and the exotic enigma until she froze up. Tears gathering in her eyes she dropped her head and silently orgasmed on the couch. She looked at Korra dizzily as her girlfriend leaned in for a kiss while taking over control and stroking Asami down there to send her flying again. This time she wasn't idle either. Her hand shot to Korra's groin and dipped right in, mirroring her action. 

They helped each other past the edge within minutes while kissing and moaning in each other's mouth to muffle their sound. 

Fingers laced, they cuddled together to rest up. Each dancer finished the private show and they assembled again for the grand finale. They spun around in a circle, faster and faster and Asami couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe the aphrodisiac or the multiple orgasms messed with her head because the dancers melted into a fiery tornado which then shot into the air, all the way to the high ceiling and exploded into the form of a flaming phoenix before dying out in silence. Lights came back and Korra looked at her through her blue mask. "You okay love?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"I know" Korra sighed in agreement and they left through their assigned door which led to the small changing room. A quick cleanup and they changed back to their clothes, packing away everything. They left hand-in-hand, heading to the bike.

At home, they didn't even have the strength to bathe. They just got undressed and fell into bed in a messy pile of duvet and limbs. 


	4. Jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has some new ideas about how to decorate herself. What will Korra think about it? Simple answer: She quickly finds some use of the new accessories beyond Asami's imagination 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will involve very inappropriate forms of metalbending and some BDSM elements. You have been warned. 

Asami couldn't get rid of the thought. Ever since they saw those dancers. She imagined herself with piercings and even checked some books about body modifications to find more about it. Within weeks, she was all set. The construction was going smoothly. The last phase was the interior design which wasn't Asami's best skill so she left that to her co-worker. Now she had way too much free time. And she made up her mind about getting some accessories for herself. One thing left: Proposing it to Korra and booking an appointment.

She approached her one evening as they panted on the bed. Korra was a predator and she tired both of them out quite quickly. Asami was used to the fast pace but her groin was sore and her core damp and empty. She lost count of how many orgasms she had that night but she made sure to give Korra plenty either. 

Now they just lay there, sprawled out and snuggled, fingers laced as they tried to rest up enough to make it to the bathroom. 

_ Now or never _ \- she thought and turned towards her girlfriend. "Korra…"

"Hmm?" She looked back at her curiously.

"Do you remember the dancers we saw last time?"

"The phoenixes, yeah…" she panted

"Well, you remember the piercings they had?"

"On their tiddies, yeah. It was quite a sight to see, but why?"

"Well I've been thinking a bit lately and I wanna do it too."

"You wanna get them pierced too? Naughty girl…" she scolded her.

Asami blushed. "I just wanted to ask you about it." 

"Go for it. If that's what you want. Besides… it is quite sexy to imagine you as that" Korra admitted shamelessly.

_ That one is ticked then. She is so chill about it… _ she thought. 

"Well, I haven't decided yet. It's more like a what-if." Now that was a lie. But she wanted it to be a potential surprise for Korra. The next day she would make an appointment…

Asami came home rather excitedly. Korra was in the shrine, meditating and she almost had a heart attack as the engineer practically jumped onto her back. "Korra! I got them done! She said in a cheerful, sing-song tone.

"That's great, darling" Korra said nonchalantly, trying to calm down. She quickly pulled her partner in her lap, kissing her passionately, her lips longingly brushing the other's mouth, nipping on the corner and caressing the cheek before returning to the lips for more kisses. 

"May I ask what you got done?" Korra asked as they parted for air, but Asami just smiled sheepishly. 

"Okay. I take it you want me to find out myself"

One simple nod. That's all she got as an answer.

Korra just smirked and buried her face in the engineer’s neck, sucking and nipping on the pulse point. She smirked as the girl tensed up in her lap. "How about we start the exploration here and now" she suggested and tugged on the zipper of her jacket.

"Mistress…" Asami bit her lips, squirming against Korra as a strong hand slid onto her stomach. "Warm" she breathed as the hand slid under the fabric.

She nipped on her earlobe gently while sliding her palm upwards.

"Warmer" the engineer sighed with tingling excitement. 

Korra smirked and cupped her hand onto a breast under the leather.

"Red hot" Asami whined as Korra squeezed her mound.

She felt something hard through the lacy bra.

"You got them… pierced?" Korra asked and she felt the heat rising in her quickly. Asami mentioned it earlier but she thought it was just a mere idea, she never imagined her girlfriend would actually do it.

"Them and more" Asami smirked, bringing out the temptress to play as she purred in Korra's neck. It took all her strength to keep herself collected though, thanks to that particular hand that groped and stroked her breasts.

"I wanna see them. Now." Korra demanded in her domina tone but her eyes were glimmering with curious excitement.

"Lead the way, mistress" Asami submitted herself obediently, purring into her girlfriend's neck and pressing a small, teasing kiss on her pulse point.

Korra shivered and squeezed the engineer’s mound a bit tighter before letting go of her so they could get up.

The way to the bedroom was a series of messy kisses, several times being pinned to the wall and groping over and over from both parties. They left a trail of clothes along the corridor, too excited to care about the mess. By the time they entered the bedroom, both of them were in their undies. Korra got rid of her bra and knickers and settled on the bed, bare naked, giving a quirked brow to Asami.

The engineer blushed and turned around, getting rid of her undies while facing away from Korra, much to the other's disappointment.

"Come on princess" she pouted, excited about the big reveal. Asami was such a tease as she looked at her over her shoulder, biting her lip playfully, almost like an invitation. She was hiding her womanhood and her breasts with her hands teasingly, facing away from Korra.

She sighed and got up, moving behind Asami. She slid her palms onto her stomach, gently nipping on the collarbone.

The engineer meowed like a kitten, knees buckling at the gentle pain as teeth sank into her pale skin. 

"Show them to me, little princess." Korra commanded kindly.

Asami obediently turned around and dropped her hands. 

Korra blushed. "Woah… you look… amazing" 

She observed the young woman's pale form, the light of the setting sun dancing on her sweaty skin and painting it reddish. Three little barbells decorated her form, one passing through each nipple and the third subtly hiding in the girl's glistening folds. It passed her hood vertically, the lower end hidden from view but Korra guessed it was sitting somewhere on her girlfriend's clit head. 

"You really think so?" Asami asked shyly. She did it but she still wasn't sure it was the right decision. 

"I do. You are smoking hot. Now come here love" she replied and held out her hand. 

Asami took it and moved towards Korra as she was pulled closer and closer. She knelt up on the bed and straddled her. Finally, Korra was satisfied because she stopped pulling and wrapped her strong arms around her waist.

"You are beautiful as ever…" she mumbled and placed a small kiss on her sternum, making Asami giggle nervously. Praising did wonders on her as always and she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck to hold her close.

"You are amazing. And smart. And sexy. And I am hopelessly fallen for you" Korra said, each compliment followed by a kiss on the cleavage or chest.

Asami was dizzy already. The way home from the piercer was a hellish ride as her new accessories always rubbed against her clothes and now heat was burning at each place where Korra kissed her. 

"Can I kiss them?" Korra asked tentatively. She bet they were still hypersensitive and she didn't want to accidentally hurt Asami.

"Yeah… kiss them. Eat them. Suck them. Do whatever you want" Asami moaned, shifting back and forth on Korra's lap. She was practising a small riding movement, supporting herself on her girlfriend. She was horny and the slight burning and tingling around her new piercings were turning her on more and more.

Korra smirked. "Naughty girl." she scolded her but started gently. She kissed one nipple then looked up to her girlfriend who was biting her lips eagerly. "Green?" She asked and repeated the action on the other nipple.

"Green" Asami nodded, her voice high pitched, just a little.

Korra smirked and took the left peak in her mouth, eyes pinned on her girlfriend. 

Another nod. 

She started sucking very slowly, savouring the little peak with the metal rod passing through it. It hardened in her mouth as her girlfriend's expression turned from eager to the well-known "O" face. 

She took the other nipple between her pointer and her thumb, pinching it as she increased the suction.

"Owww… don't stop please" Asami whined, grabbing a handful of hair for leverage.

Korra hummed a little and the engineer gasped as the voice resonated in the flesh of her mound.

She started chewing on the tip slightly, the teeth gently pulling the barbel and the flesh with it. 

Asami hissed in pain, her head spinning in vertigo but Korra looked up and waited for approval. 

"G-green. Be rough darling" she begged.

Korra nodded and resumed chewing and biting and pulling while the other tip was twisted and rolled between her fingers.

The movement had a strange rhythm.  _ Back and forth back and forth _ Asami thought as Korra was testing her limits, pulling her peaks while twisting the right one further and further with each turn. 

She was a sucker for this pain, losing herself in it as she arched her body towards Korra's mouth. Now her girlfriend switched sides, giving the same treatment for her peaks in mirrored and soon stars were floating in her eyes and she was threatening to collapse on Korra. "Yes… more… yes… please suck more" she screamed hysterically but Korra released her tips and changed for soothing kisses instead of bites. She took the other mound in her hand and started brushing her thumb over the pierced tip. Up and down and back and forth in a slow, soothing but arousing way.

"Owww…" she whined, too horny to think straight but she knew better than to override Korra. She was the Princess, the sub… and Korra was the domme. And she trusted Korra's instincts on when to go further - or in this case - when to stop and slow down.

"Lie on your back. I wanna see your pussy" she commanded kindly and Asami obeyed, panting but she sprawled on her back. She instinctively put up her hands, almost expecting them to be tied again but instead, Korra climbed to her crotch, lying on her stomach between her girl's legs. 

She looked up at her. And in her eyes, Asami saw love. Admiration. Unconditional, without any doubt. It was there. It shone through the beautiful icy pools and she felt her whole body burning. She loved Korra. She wanted her, she needed her. And she wanted to be worthy of her praising admiration. She smiled at her partner and then closed her eyes, completely subjecting herself to the avatar's will.

Korra carefully put two fingers between the glistening folds and spread them to reveal the new jewellery. "Sexy" she mumbled and carefully kissed the jewellery and the girl's clit. The nerve bundle replied with a twitch and she used her thumbs to carefully pull back the hood. Just as she suspected, there was the other end of the curved metal rod, sitting right on the head. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" She asked caringly.

"All green" Asami sighed in an eager voice, lips bit tightly.

Korra just hummed and kissed the clitoris. She stroked it then, carefully moving her thumb up and down while holding her hood -and the jewellery- pulled back with her other hand. 

The effect was wonderful. Asami shivered and gasped a little and Korra repeated the movement, again and again, driving her more and more into lust-heated insanity. 

"Korra…" Asami begged and the Avatar looked up with a mischievous smile, letting go of the nub. It was hard and somewhat erected, barely fitting under its hood now.

Asami didn't move, eyes squeezed shut but she felt her girlfriend's watching eyes on her. "Finger me, please. Just like…" she bit back a moan "just like last time" she blushed. 

Korra smirked, "Shush dear. Let mommy take care of you… besides… I have a far better idea" she hummed mysteriously. She kissed the plump and spasming vulva and Asami responded with a gasp.  _ Shit, she's gonna eat me out again…  _ Asami thought and it left an unsettling but exciting tingle in her core. She felt Korra stop again. She was waiting for approval. "Green" she sighed, her hips unwillingly thrusting upwards but she stayed completely still otherwise, hands above her head like an obedient girl. 

And she dived in. Asami felt the flat, slick muscle lapping her and digging into her slit. Korra moaned over her taste and the engineer moaned at the vibration as the tongue slid deeper and deeper before it pulled back and changed to suction. "Owww yes! Eat me, mistress! Suck me harder!" She moaned and screamed and Korra did as she was told. 

She started moving her mouth, eating and sucking and kissing, savouring the sweetness and drinking the fluid, sweeter than honey with sloppy noises, taking Asami higher and higher until she was writhing and screaming on the bed. She was pulling the handful of hair she was holding onto. She held Korra pinned onto her pussy, but the Avatar didn't complain. She slid up just a little, taking the clit head in her mouth now and Asami felt she was gonna pass out any moment, head spinning and blood pounding to a crazy rhythm then everything froze up.

"I'm gonna…" she started but her head rolled back, body arching upwards and she snapped. 

Korra was prepared. She opened her mouth to accept the gods' nectar as it dribbled down her chin but she swallowed in large gulps as her girlfriend rode out the pleasure and slumped back on the bed, weak and trembling. She gently touched her girlfriend's core, chuckling a little as she jerked from the softest touch. "Owww…" Asami protested as Korra climbed forth with a series of kisses, taking a moment to treat both the nipples with little bites and pulls and kisses before moving up till their mouths met, sharing the cum which covered the Avatar's lips.

Korra didn’t let her rest this time. As they kissed, her fingers fondled her pussy down there, keeping her in the frenzy and immediately starting to work up her high again.

Asami whined and moaned into the kisses, nails digging into Korra's muscular flesh as she reached down and started rubbing off Korra, trying to drag her into the high with herself. 

The Avatar didn't protest, pulling instead Asami deeper into their kisses as they helped each other masturbate. Soon enough they were grinding pussy to pussy, humping each other in their shared passion before they parted lips. Korra always had a shorter fuse and soon she tensed, eyes rolling back as she climaxed, cum splattering on their shared crotches. 

Asami used this to take over. She flipped them and straddled Korra's chest, her shin pinning down the girl's biceps as she bent forward. "Sami?" Korra asked but all she saw was the beautiful pale ass before her body involuntarily jerked. "Fuck…" she moaned as her girlfriend started stroking her clit mercilessly while blowing cold air onto her wet and messy crotch. 

"You always make me cum. But now it's about you for a change" Asami purred lovingly and kissed the beautiful, sweet rose in front of her. 

"Mhmmkay" Korra smirked and lay back as her girlfriend started making out with her crotch. Spirits, she was good. Heat rose in the Avatar quickly as her girlfriend sucked and ate and kissed and licked, making sure to treat her clit and folds equally. Then Korra’s world narrowed down to the mouth which was chewing on her nerve bundle. She wasn't sure but she assumed this was the point where she started screaming and whimpering but she was pinned by her girlfriend's weight. "I'm cumming… she warned her with the last string of her sanity before the waves tumbled over and the fire crashed down in her. She remotely felt lips latching onto her pussy and then she blacked out as she climaxed. The next thing she remembered was her girlfriend lapping her cunt. Asami was cleaning her off.

"Ohwww fuck" she moaned, trying to move. "Welcome back amongst the living" Asami joked and kissed her pelvis before the weight shifted. Asami wanted to sit up. 

Korra quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her back so her knees were on either side of her head and her pussy was within reach. She flicked her tongue against it and felt Asami's falling forward. "So you wanna finish off with Yin and Yang" Asami spoke against the Avatar's pussy and mirrored Korra's movements. When Korra kissed Asami kissed too. They ate each other out in perfect sync chasing each other's high. Korra deliberately held back this time, denying her own pleasure to wait for Asami and soon both were a panting mess, cum splattered on their faces as they came down together. Asami weakly turned around and settled in her favourite position, head resting on the pillows known as the Avatar's breasts. Korra stroke her back nonchalantly and she caressed Korra's chest as her girlfriend held her tightly. 

"I think I like your new jewellery" she stated teasingly and Asami blushed. "I like them too" she mumbled shamefully. 

"We need a shower" Korra said again after minutes of silence. 

"Yes" Asami smiled and kissed her girlfriend. They sat up, Asami on Korra's lap and the Avatar gave one nipple a playful flick. "Hurry up princess" she smirked as Asami whined a bit. 

They sneaked out to the bathroom on the other end of the corridor, hoping not to meet any of Asami's staff. An hour and another orgasm later, they collapsed on the bed, cooping up and snuggling tightly under the duvet. Asami had a happy little smirk on her lips as she fell asleep so the Avatar declared this day a success. She kissed her nose, mumbling her a "goodnight" even though her girlfriend was long gone to dreamland by then. She fell asleep holding her tightly, just as she liked it. 

_ "How about we try something new?" _ The words echoed in Asami’s head the other day. Korra had a new idea. And she was very much curious but her girlfriend didn't tell her anything except the most basic details. It involved the buttplug Asami purchased the other day, several feet of ropes and a blindfold. 

Korra was fixing the restraints on her chest and upper back. The rope was holding her forearms folded across her back, wrapping around her chest and cleavage, tightly squeezing each of her breasts. "Green?" She asked as she secured the knot.

"Green" she replied. Korra was overly caring again. It was sweet but annoying and dorky how she asked for her approval again and again. Her legs were already done, shin restrained to thigh with a binder knot on each leg so she spent the last 30 minutes in a kneeling position but she was ready. Lastly, Korra kissed her and stepped away. 

Asami shifted and then hissed as the butt plug moved around in her ass. "Green" she smirked and watched Korra in her leather harness as she settled on the bed like a queen on her throne. She still looked divine in that domina outfit they chose together from the store back when they started to spice up their romance.

"Fuck… you look…" she licked her lips hungrily.

Korra laughed and blew her a kiss, spreading her legs and stroking her inner thigh teasingly. Her outfit was merely made from metal rings and leather straps, running in a criss-cross pattern in the cleavage and around the breasts, across the abs and the ribs and around the thigh, leaving the crotch and the nipples perfectly uncovered. 

She continued stroking herself and Asami felt lust settling on her mind. She watched in awe, admiring the beautiful muscles as they waved and rippled under the bronze skin. She felt her crotch dampening quickly at the show but soon Korra stood up. She blindfolded the girl and kissed her lips before returning to the bed. 

Asami felt her senses heighten. Judging by the sloppy noises, Korra was having fun. She almost saw her waving and masturbating on the bed. Soon she felt her presence again. And the smell of sex. Mixed with sea salt and flowers. The smell of Korra. She felt it within reach and opened her mouth.

Korra patted her cheek playfully and spread her legs. She held onto her head for leverage as Asami started working obediently, eating her favourite pussy.

"Yeeeeah" her girlfriend moaned and Asami smiled as she kissed and sucked the swollen folds, her tongue slithering into the spasming hole. 

"Mhhmmm fuck" the Avatar replied, grabbing a handful of hair. Tears jerked from the engineer’s eyes but she kept going like a good girl. 

"Owww, princess" Korra whined and Asami was glad to hear that she was short on breath. She felt Korra’s body waving into her mouth, grinding herself against her face and she obliged happily to the new movement. Her head was bobbing to the rhythm Korra dictated and her girlfriend gave voice to her approval in the form of animalistic groans and high pitched dirty words.

"Princess, I'm cumming!" She moaned as a fair warning.

"Mhmmm" Asami replied by humming into the fleshy peach in front of her and prepared herself to swallow. Korra hissed over the new sensation as her core resonated. She changed pace from wild sucking to slow and passionate eating, humming deliberately now.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" Korra screamed and let the wave tumble over her. 

Asami opened her mouth, barely moving as she accepted the nectar into her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. She felt it splatter on her face and dribble on her chin but she just ate the pussy and drank the juices until Korra was done for. She felt the pressure disappearing from her mouth and a soft thud signed that Korra collapsed on the floor in front of her. Two arms latched around her neck and lips brushed the corner of her mouth. "Mhmmm" she replied and they kissed. Korra was rough and wild but also caring and passionate. Like the fire which devoured her. Her core was oozing precum and she blushed that she was getting off over being used as a cumdump. Of course, it was part of the play and Asami knew Korra was doing this for both of their pleasure. She whined into the kiss and Korra took off the blindfold. 

She was greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes just as always. "I love you, Sami" the Avatar whispered and kissed once more before reaching for the towel. 

"I love you, Korra" Asami replied and smiled happily as the other cleaned her face with motherly care. Then she saw Korra wipe herself and retrieve a cup from the bedside table.

"Drink a bit darling" she offered. Her voice was ragged, dry from the screaming but she placed her girlfriend above herself. Again. And Asami drank with Korra's help, her heart melted by the caring attention she was treated with. She nodded as the cup emptied and saw Korra go to drink herself either. 

She drank with loud gulps, refreshing herself before settling on the bed again. 

Asami looked at her with puppy eyes but Korra just nodded kindly. 

She made a beckoning motion with her finger and Asami thought that Korra wanted her to crawl but then she gasped as she felt a tug on her nipples. Her piercings replied to Korra's fingers. She was bending the metal.

"Fuck… it's not… fair" she breathed as the piercings tugged by themselves again and again. Then Korra twisted her wrist and the barbells tilted too, tugging the skin and the flesh, making her peaks harder and harder. 

Korra was careful, not pushing things too far but Asami felt her breath becoming heavier with each passing moment.

"Please… mistress…" she begged, rocking back and forth in this blissful agony. She wanted Korra to touch her. But she just sat there, mercilessly playing with the jewellery and Asami was feeling desperate to cum soon. 

"Please…" she whined, asking for permission to cum but instead Korra stopped, leaving her hanging. Her nipples were aching heavenly from the torment her skin covered in sweat and goosebumps especially where the ropes cut into her flesh. It wasn't painful, rather perfectly arousing as she writhed and waved desperately but unable to do anything about her frustration. 

Korra came forth again, kneeling behind her and checking her ropes before proceeding to give her some water and started stroking her body. 

"Mhmmm… yes… more… please… I need more" she whimpered as Korra groped and massaged her breasts, manually twisting and pulling her pierced nipples this time until she was barely conscious, almost too wrapped up in her own pleasure. 

"Love you, Sato…" the Avatar started, applying to Asami's praise kink with sweet little nothings, small compliments murmured into her ear as smart fingers fondled her body, caressing and admiring every curve, examining every nook and cranny. "My smart and beautiful girlfriend"

"Mhmmm yeah?" Asami asked, eyes closed and body surrendering to Korra as those soft hands wrote small and flirtatious words on her stomach. "What else?" She asked.

"Divine… perfect… genius and smoking hot." Korra purred. "Brave and wild but kind and caring…" she continued, taking every little thing into account as she complimented everything starting from her wit to her soul and lastly her appearance.

Asami was head over heels for Korra. Her Korra. Not only was she the strongest and most amazing woman but she was the kindest -and dorkiest- person. She loved her. The way she cared for her. The way she always praised her. The way she was dominant but always worshipping the engineer. It was all hers and hers only.

They rested for a while, Korra silently kissing and caressing her body with her lips and fingers and Asami didn't notice how energised she felt. But she felt aroused. Korra managed to distract her so she could rest up but she felt her own wetness and the fire eating her.

"Mistress…" she started quietly, waiting for Korra to pay attention. 

"Yes, love?"

"Will you… let me cum?" She asked with a blush, kindly guiding her girlfriend back to their play. Spacing out again. That was so Korra: She always got lost along the way, forgetting about their scene while loving and worshipping the engineer.

"Do you want to cum, princess?" She asked now, finding that bone-chilling and suggestive tone, Asami couldn't resist. It was alluring and mesmerising, soothing and commanding and she felt temptation rise again. The urge to submit and obey and do whatever that voice asked or said. 

"Yes!" Asami breathed as Korra caressed her down there, stroking her folds and slightly dipping her fingers in between them to retrieve some of her glistening wetness.

Korra spread her fingers, showing the shimmering string of precum on it. "Looks like you are dripping already…" she purred and the cum-covered fingers floated closer. 

Asami opened her mouth and licked the fingers, happily obliging her untold command, sucking and licking the digits clean. 

"I am not done with you yet, darling." Korra whispered and Asami shook to the core as a palm settled on her sternum, holding her while the other slid onto her pussy. Korra started stroking her down there, while kissing her neck and Asami tilted her head submissively, presenting her throat more. She was sighing and moaning with each kiss, Korra's breath grazing her skin like a soft breeze while she was stroking and fingering her, playing with the little piercing down there. 

Now the hand disappeared and she felt an invisible pull on the piercing. It flicked and tapped on her hard clit head and Asami's body jerked in response. It tapped again and again to a slow rhythm and Asami felt herself rocking and writhing in sync with it, following the guidance of the small piercing and Korra's hand which controlled it. 

The other arm was holding her by the midriff, giving her a sense of safety and stability as her bound body danced and waved in ecstasy, mesmerised and entranced by the strange rhythm until she almost came. Her stomach hitched as it did with every orgasm but when her muscles contracted, the sensation suddenly stopped.

"Owwww please" she whined in frustration, tears jerking from her eyes at the sudden halt. 

"Sssh… trust me love" Korra whispered and turned Asami's head so they can kiss. Asami barely saw the flick of Korra's hand but this time -much to her surprise and embarrassment - not the clit piercing was the target. She felt a pull somewhere deep in her walls and then a tug downwards on her ass. 

"Korra…" she begged and the Avatar immediately stopped.

"You okay love?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes… no… idunno. Don't stop please" she whined, her heart beating crazy but her face was red from shame. She enjoyed  _ anal _ . That's embarrassing. And dirty. But she loved it far too much. 

Korra hummed and shifted position pressing her breasts against Asami's upper back and kissing her collarbone. She left a hickey at the crook of her neck and Asami whined over the soft pain.

_ She is a stable point. That's good _ she thought as she felt Korra’s mounds on her back and then Korra whispered.

"U ready?" She asked in a caring tone, but it also carried a suggestion.

"All green. Fuck my ass, mistress" Asami blushed at the request but she wanted it.

Korra raised her hand while the other held her girl by the midriff. She made a flicking movement, tugging the plug down.

Asami gasped at the hard pull on her rear. For a moment she thought the plug would fall out but Korra released it and her ass pulled it back in. "Fuuuuck" she whined.

Korra started shifting the plug left and right, forward and back, tugging it out and letting it slide in.

Five minutes did she last. She was panting and her heart beating crazy. She was barely conscious, groaning and moaning at each tug.

"P-please…" she begged with the last string of her sanity. The urge was devouring her. She wanted to - no, she needed to - cum.

"Cum for me, princess" Korra whispered. 

And Asami let it go. It caught her at the peak, tumbling over and washing her away as her inner muscles clenched, her butt gripping the plug firmly. A scream of bliss tore from her and she came undone, her body jerking and tensing and spasming as her nectar flowed and splattered on the floor until she was an empty, heaving and sweating mess. 

Korra acted quickly. She undid the knots and carefully removed the ropes first from her arms, then from her legs and lifted the barely conscious girl into her arms. 

Asami sensed it. Her body was aching and screaming but she felt the protective presence of the Avatar around herself as she was laid in the bed.

She pulled down Korra weakly and kissed her. 

And she understood without words. She settled beside the girl and caressed her cheek, wiping away the messy locks which stuck to her forehead. She held her and stayed with her.

Asami sighed and her eyelids fluttered open after a few minutes of dozing off. "Thank… you" she smiled and slowly propped herself up to kiss Korra. She happily accepted the water afterwards and they rested for a while, spooning and cuddling until Asami felt strong enough to take a shower. Korra cleaned the room and she joined Asami in the bathroom, now rid of the domme-suit, bare naked and beautiful and Asami made space for her in the small cabin. They didn't say a word. Just washed themselves and made out under the shower then they just stood, holding each other for minutes. They got dried and headed to bed. It was 2 in the morning already and they needed rest. 

They murmured sweet nothings and a silent "Goodnight" then they let the exhaustion take over, slumbering in each other's arms under the warm blanket.


End file.
